SHERLOCK
by SiriusMkCanuto
Summary: Incluso la persona mas calculadora y "fria" puede llegar a tener sentimientos por alguien mas puede llegar a darse cuenta que el amor no es solo un defecto químico y comenzar a ver esto como algo mas
1. S de Sincero

Bueno antes que nada los personajes no son mios! xD creo que es facil de saber pero bueno es la primera ves que escribo un fic de sherlock y este va dedicado a mi Bro 3 por su cumpleaños

bro te adoro y aqui tu regalo ire subiendolo hasta formar el nombre de sherlock con cada episodio espero que te guste y cuando nos veamos escribir algo juntas "Feliz cumple"

* * *

Episodio 1:

S de Sincero

El día que se conocieron jamás se les hubiera cruzado por la cabeza a ambos que serian grandes amigos, mucho menos a Watson quien a primera vista parecía un sujeto calmado y tranquilo lo cual era, más sin embargo alguien como Sherlock no encajaba en su lista de "amistades" le sorprendió al momento que le conoció, le parecía interesante e incluso algo misterioso, aquel día que se conocieron de alguna extraña manera Watson fue arrastrado por culpa de Sherlock a uno de los tantos casos que comenzarían a resolver juntos.

Corrieron y subieron escaleras ,cruzaron calles sin parar y sin mirar ni siquiera el semáforo, indagaron hasta el más mínimo detalle, todo parecía claro y a la vez confuso Sherlock parecía emocionado , "estaba" emocionado, estaba que rebosaba de alegría ya que se encontraba bastante aburrido y resolver algo tan inquietante le emocionaba y le hacía brincar como niño de 3 años en el departamento que ahora mismo compartía con Watson quien prefería estar sentado tomado algo de café y leyendo el periódico .

— Debe a ver alguna conexión… — Se decía a sí mismo, mientras observaba la pared que se encontraba llena de fotos, pedazos de papel pintarrajeados y notas de periódicos entre otras cosas, la cosa estaba clara para él sabía que era un asesino en serie pero también sabía que este no los mataba con sus propias manos los cuerpos no tenían pruebas o rastro de que estos se hubieran resistido no…nada de eso entonces la pregunta del millón era. —¿Por qué? Y ¿Para qué? —

— ¿Por diversión? —Respondió en forma de burla Watson quien estaba tomando un café tranquilamente.

— Quizás…pero sería bastante aburrido si ese fuera el caso o la razón de este personaje. — Dijo Sherlock quien dejo de mirar aquella pared aburrida y concentro su mirada en Watson quien se encontraba leyendo el periódico y parecía no hacerle caso alguno a este sonrió un poco aun que ni el mismo se había percatado de aquella sonrisa que le había regalado a Watson quien le miraba de reojo.

Era tarde y noche Sherlock estaba aburrido el caso estaba casi resulto solo faltaba poner una ultima pieza para que este estuviera resuelto, el lo sabia sabia que el asesino iría por él era tan fácil saber que incluso le jodia que este aun no apareciera para alardear de su perfecto plan de su gran jugada, porque algo que sabia Sherlock muy bien era que los asesinos suelen alardear y no lo pueden resistir simplemente no pueden resistirlo deben ser tan estúpidos tan papanatas y presumirlo al mundo así que solo quedaba esperar, miraba por la ventana las calles oscuras veía algunas cuantas personas caminar el silencio le incomodaba le molestaba y le sacaba de quicio hasta que después d minutos de esperar un pequeño taxi se estacionó enfrente de aquel edificio

— Ahora regreso... —Dijo Sherlock quien tomo su bufanda y se fue a toda prisa sin dándole oportunidad de reaccionar a Watson quien solo lo miro irse.

Corrió por las escaleras y bajo hasta aquella puerta la cual abrió como fuerza para quedar de frente a un pequeño hombre rollizo algo grande y con un atuendo muy aburrido pensó, lo analizo y dedujo lo más posible de este sujeto el cual escondía su rostro con un pequeño gorrito que le hacía sombra en la cara, el sujeto le llamo y abrió la puerta trasera de aquel taxi color negro lo invito a pasar lo cual Sherlock hiso sin pensar, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos este se había ido junto a un desconocido.

Las horas pasaban, Watson miraba por la ventana y de vez en cuando se ponía de pie para mirar si Sherlock había regresado, le comenzó a preocupar miraba el reloj contaba los minutos contaba los segundos sentía que su pecho le dolía le apretaba sus manos sudaban caminaba como loco en el departamento el cual compartían hasta cansarse de esperar y sin pensarlo una o dos veces tomo la computadora para rastrear el numero de aquel idiota que se había ido sin decir nada, tomo sus llaves se puso una chaqueta tomo su pistola y la escondió entre su ropa para después salir de aquel lugar e ir a buscar aquel idiota.

— ¿Entonces sabias cual era la dosis mortal? — Pregunto aquella vos ronca de aquel sujeto que se encontraba junto a Sherlock le seducía le ordenaba y le obligaba de alguna manera a elegir antes de que este juego terminara antes de que Sherlock le entregara ante la policía o le dejara ir.

— Elemental mi querido amigo. — Respondió sin ninguna prisa tomando un frasco con una de esas píldoras que utilizo para matar a tantas personas.

Ambos se miraron aquel sujeto estaba intrigado y encantado con el cinismo de Sherlock con su seriedad y su maldita sinceridad su maldita y jodida sinceridad la cual le estaba colmando la paciencia. Ambos tomaron las píldoras Sherlock no dudaba de su elección estaba a punto de tomarle antes de que un estruendo causara que aquel sujeto callera de un solo golpe al piso, la sangre rápidamente se hiso presente en su cuerpo en su ropa blanca su pecho se volvía rojizo, el tiempo se le terminaba.

—Dime…dime para quien trabajas. —Le grito Sherlock quien lo tomo de los hombros para preguntarle antes de que este perdiera el conocimiento y no le volviera a ver jamás.

—Es…ta…prohibido…decir..su nombre — La voz del hombre que apenas parecía un suspiro se apago y callo inconsciente lo cual causo que Sherlock se molestara y pusiera de pie para llamar a la policía.

Camino por los pasillos de aquel lugar, con los brazos dentro de sus bolsillos y la mirada perdida en la salida en la cual se encontraba Watson parado con los brazos cruzados. — Miren a quien tenemos aquí…—exclamo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro quedando enfrente de Watson quien le miraba algo molesto.

— ¡Miren quien esta aquí! — Repitió Watson quien daba respiraciones rápidas tratando de recuperar el aliento ya que había corrido como loco de un edificio al otro solo para verlo.

— ¡Watson! Nunca me alegro tanto ver a alguien.

Watson se quedo en silencio y me miro directamente a los ojos, ambos sonrieron ambos se miraban lo cual causo que Watson se sonrojara un poco y sintiera un pequeño escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo, la mano de Sherlock salió de su abrigo y comenzó a subir hasta el rostro de este quien estaba inmóvil mirándole.

— ¡Sherlock homes! — La voz del jefe de policía se escucho causando que estos dos se dieran vuelta rápidamente y le miraran muy espantados y sorprendidos.

—El caso está resuelto les espera un trabajo ahí dentro…—Respondió dando unos pequeños pasos para irse de aquel lugar no sin antes llamar a Watson —Vámonos de aquí.

Watson sonrió y con un pequeño "compromiso" se fue detrás de Sherlock el cual le esperaba parado mirando las estrellas, las palabras de Sherlock le sonaban como eco en la cabeza lo cual causaban que sus mejillas siguieran aun rojizas "Nunca me alegro tanto ver a alguien." –Siempre tan sincero- pensó mientras caminaba a su lado –_siempre ten jodidamente sincero este idiota.-_


	2. H de Héroe

Los meses pasaron rápido y Sherlock estaba más que acostumbrado a vivir con alguien que no fuera la cabeza de un viejo amigo con la cual solía hablar, descubrió que era algo mas "divertido" hablar con Watson quien de vez en cuando le retaba por dejar las cosas tiradas por todo el lugar o simplemente por no traer pantalones puestos. Era jodidamente irritante y agradable vivir con Sherlock pensaba Watson quien lo miraba por ratos tocar el violín para cuando este finalizara aplaudirle con una sonrisa de par en par, ambos se acostumbraron el uno al otro era extraño pero les encantaba, resolvían casos juntos e incluso mucha gente solía llamarlos "Batman y Robín"

Watson escribía cada caso en su blog el cual rápidamente había alcanzado muchos visitantes y popularidad, en su último caso resuelto el cual Watson gusta llamarle "The blind Banker" en el cual Watson se dio cuenta lo molesto y metiche que puede ser Sherlock pero también descubrió algo mas algo que cambio su visión de, el algo que causo que algo en él se quebrara y lo mirara de una manera distinta que le comenzara "amar".

Fue en aquel momento en el que Sherlock fue detrás de el solo para rescatarle, en el que se dio cuenta como le miraba, como se preocupo por el y como Sherlock además de ser un idiota y niño mimado también podía ser más que eso…podía ser su "héroe"

Habían pasado solo dos días desde aquel peligroso y extraño caso el cual casi le quitaba la vida a Watson. Sherlock se encontraba sentado fumando un cigarrillo ya que sus dichosos parches se habían terminado. "Mierda" pensaba mientras exhalaba el humo del cigarrillo, miraba con atención a Watson quien escribía en su computadora.

— Aun no logro entender cómo es que tu blog tiene tantos seguidores. — Sherlock suspiro mientras miraba el cabello despeinado de Watson.

— ¿Disculpa? —Watson respondió sin darle mucha importancia ya que no le estaba prestando atención.

— ¡Que no puedo creer como es que tu blog tiene tantos seguidores!, títulos aburridos, relatos aburridos, además fotos mías con esos gorros, como si quisiera que las personas me conocieran…—Repitió en voz alta tratando de llamar la atención de este quien no le miraba en el absoluto, lo cual le molestaba le jodia que Jon no le prestaba atención le jodia que una computadora le distrajera tanto como para ni siquiera mirarle.

— ¿Qué dices? Si a la gente le encanta saber de ti. — Watson parecía divertirse con todo esto

Sherlock le miro, por segundos, por minutos y por horas si es que era necesario claro que lo aria le miraría hasta que muriera si se lo pidieran, muchas veces solo se quedaba en silencio mirándole, mirando aquellos pequeños detalles que el tenia, aquellos cambios de facciones que le encantaban y le volvían loco.

— John tienes una pregunta...¿no es así?

— De que hablas? Claro que no…

— ¡Vamos…venga pregúntame estoy abierto para ti!

John suspiro un poco y dejo de escribir para cerrar su computadora lo cual logro que Sherlock sonriera ya que había logrado que este le prestara atención a el. — ¡Vale ,me has pillado! —Exclamo con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hasta donde Sherlock se encontraba el cual se recargo en el sofá con los brazos extendidos en este y los pies cruzados, con aquella mirada tan suya tan…"Sherlock"

— ¿Por qué me salvaste aquella ves? — Pregunto sin ningún rodeo. — O mejor dicho ¡por que te metiste en mi cita!

— Y… ¿Por qué no? —Respondió con frialdad en sus palabras — Te salve por que me sentiría un poco solo, sabes mi único compañero de platica era aquella cabeza humana que te dignaste a tirar a la basura así que…seria aburrido que no estuvieras aquí para escucharme o divertirme..

— Ya veo…

John se quedo en silencio por unos momentos para después irse a su habitación lo cual sorprendió mucho a Sherlock quien se quedo pensando lo que este le había dicho "Ya veo" -¿qué mierda significaba eso? – Se lo preguntaba en silencio por unos segundos que rápidamente se convirtieron en segundos, para finalmente acostarse en como animal nuevamente en el sofá y mirar aquel techo el cual le parecía lo mas maravilloso del mundo en estos momentos. Paso una hora y no sabía nada de John lo único que sabía es que se había ido a su habitación quizás a dormir quizás a pensar o quizás no estaba ahí y se había fugado.

—¿Por qué lo salve? — Se dijo a si mismo mientras analizaba aquella pequeña pregunta, lo cual llevo a que el mismo se analizara el por que le había salvado, el por que había corrido hasta aquel lugar a salvar su vida, el por que se había metido en su cita de esa manera y el por qué de alguna extraña razón le molestaba le indignaba y le ponía "celoso" ver que Watson saliera con aquella mujer.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Sherlock tenía la respuesta a ese "¿Por qué?" a ese dichoso "¿Por qué?", ¡le gustaba! John Watson le gustaba lo cual causo que este se pusiera de pie de un salto como si esta respuesta fuera la respuesta algún caso criminal realmente importante, su miraba parecía diferente su sonrisa estaba tan grande que cualquiera que le mirara diría que estaba loco , suspiro un momento para caminar hasta la habitación de John la cual abrió con una patada y causo que este quien leía acostado un libro de "medicina" saltara del susto

— ¿Qué no te enseñaron a tocar? —Pregunto John quien de enseguida desvió su mirada aquel idiota quien estaba parado en la puerta

— ¿Por qué?, esa fue tu pregunta ¿no?

— ¿Qué?

— John¿ ¡que acaso no lo ves!? ¿cuál sería? la única razón por la que yo iría corriendo para salvar tu vida, ¿cuál sería? el motivo por el que yo me metiera en medio a tu cita y la arruinara por completo.

John se quedo en silencio ya que no sabía la respuesta a todas esas preguntas y es que coño nadie sabía lo que pasaba dentro de esa cabezota nadie ni siquiera su hermano ni siquiera su madre lo sabía y mucho menos John que tiene poco de conocerle.

— ¡Oh vamos! —Exclamo algo molesto —Te diré la respuesta con hechos y acciones.

Sherlock salto como un niño chiquito a la cama de John, quien bajo el libro el cual leía y dejo a un lado, al ver que este se acercaba mas, y más al verlo tan cerca ,al verlo con esa mirada tan decidida, al verlo como le tomaba del cuello de su camisa y sentir como este hundía sus labios contra los suyos, sintiendo el calor de estos, sintiendo el aroma y el sabor a cigarro de su boca, era extraño era diferente no era igual ni mucho menos parecido a besar a una mujer era diferente, era excitante , era nuevo y extraño pero le gustaba tanto que en un segundo sus ojos estaban cerrados y su lengua estaba jugando junto a la de el. Sherlock mordió sus labios y jalo un poco para después soltarle y dejar que este recuperara el aliento.

— Me gustas.


	3. E de Estupido

Dos hermosos días habían pasado desde aquella extraña confesión de Sherlock, aquella extraña y repentina confesión que John aun toma como una broma, pero una buena y bien planeada broma "con beso incluido" dos largos días en los que no ha dado de que hablar el famosísimo Sherlock en el blog de John.

— ¡Nada! No hay nada —Gritaba Sherlock quien caminaba, brincaba y buscaba entre papeles alguna cosas importante, incluso alguna insignificante cosa que le hiciera trabajar a su enorme cerebro que no paraba de pensar, que no paraba de llamarle y insistirle que tenía que hacer algo, había resorbido todas las sopas de letras de los periódicos que John solía leer, incluso prendió la televisión para ver si algo interesante pasaba. — Nada John no hay absolutamente nada. — Siguió quejándose, siguió gritando, siguió moviéndose por todo el lugar agitando los brazos como si fuera a matar a cualquiera que se atreviera a meterse en su camino.

— Deberías calmarte. — Le respondió John ajeno a todo lo que pasaba, había llegado de la tienda ya que necesitaba algo de café ya que alguien con cabello rizado y un enorme ego se había terminado todo el café, John estaba más que acostumbrado a ver a Sherlock de esa manera tan suya tan "estúpida"- pensaba el- camino hasta su pequeño sofá donde solía leer el periódico y relajarse después de un día pesado.

— ¿De dónde vienes? — Pregunto Sherlock quien se puso de la nada tan quieto que incluso a John le sorprendió un poco, se sentó en aquel enorme sofá en el que se suele acostar para pensar y le miro

— ¿Qué de donde vengo? — Repitió — ¿De dónde más? , fui a la tienda ya que alguien se termino el café y sabes que no puedo empezar un día sin una buena taza de café.

— Elemental, mi querido John, ¿quieres que te lo diga yo? o mejor ahórrame el tiempo de decirte algo que tú y yo sabemos.

John se quedo en silencio y bajo aquel café que aun sacaba un poco de humo, lo coloco en una mesita y le miro por un rato.

— Está bien, está bien tu ganas, he ido a ver a Lana pero ha sido ¡porque!, alguien se metió en mi cita de ayer y la arruino por completo.

— Era fácil de saber, deberías disimular mas aquel beso que te ha dado en el cuello.

John suspiro por un momento que fue tan incomodo que provoco que Sherlock se pusiera de pie y siguiera buscando algo en que entretenerse, John por su parte prefirió tomar el periódico y ponerse a leer un rato ya que no quería recordar como "Sherlock" justo ayer, justo en el mismo lugar y a la misma hora se metió en la cita que había esperado con tantas hacías, como él y su gran bocata jugaron alardear de el mismo , y molestar sobre el pasado y las razones por las cuales la tal "Lana" salía con John, por esas y muchas cosas más por las que aquella chica había huido de ahí dejando a John junto a su "amiguito intimo"

— Podrías, por favor dejar de mirarme así — Exclamo Sherlock quien tomo el periódico de las manos de John para tirarlo a un lado y sentarse en la mesa quedando de una manera incomoda enfrente de el — No hace falta que lo digas, con esas facciones que haces es más que obvio que me estas maldiciendo algo como "Estúpido Sherlock" o "¿por qué? Sherlock, ¿por que eres tan estúpido?" así que ¡dime qué quieres!

— ¿Qué…que quiero? —Refunfuño — Que me dejaras tener una, solo "una cita" sin que te estés apareciendo repentinamente para arruinarla.

— Vale…te concederé aquello que tanto anhelas mi querido John

— ¿Enserio?

— ¡Sí! Una cita ¿es lo que quieres no? Entonces mañana mismo tendremos una.

Después de escuchar esas palabras, esas malditas y agobiantes palabras que salían de aquella boca que John pensaba que solo funcionaba para alardear y dar importantes respuestas, la respuesta le cayó como un rayo en la cabeza era tan obvio, tan estúpido y tan obvio que causo que este sonriera y dejara escapar algunas risitas.

— ¿Estas, celoso? — Respondió — ¡Estas celoso Sherlock! —Recalco nuevamente sus palabras

Sherlock se quedo impactado de alguna manera no sabía que responder y de alguna extraña manera el dudo de que no lo estuviera de que no estuviera celoso de aquellas chicas que se atrevían a ponerle un ojo encima a John.

—Por supuesto que no.

— Si claro, no debería a ver alguna otra razón por la que te pusieras así e invadieras todas mis citas para echarlas a perder.

— ¡De nada! , debería decir, pues te he salvado de muchas mujeres que solo quieres aprovecharse de ti, de lo contrario no iría aquellas citas tan aburridas

Nuevamente Sherlock y su maravilloso ego defendiendo lo indefendible, pero aun que alardeara, pataleara o hiciera cualquier berrinche estúpido no cambiaría la forma de pensar de John y seguiría firme con su respuesta a todo esto.

— ¡Vamos! John, ¿Por qué debería estarlo?

— No lose, esa es cosa tuya.

Sherlock frunció el seño, y no había nada más que hacer, excepto ponerse de pie y recargar sus dos brazos en el cómodo sofá de John, y asurcarse a el tanto pero tanto que causara que las mejillas de este se sonrojaran , no dijo nada mas no siguió insistiendo con los "celos" no siguió preguntándole nada se quedo callado al mirar aquellos ojos de color tan cerca de él, tan cerca que sentía que le observaban hasta lo más profundo de su alma , Sherlock era tan…tan el que sin pensarlo y sin una gota de duda nuevamente se atrevió a tomar de las mejillas a John y juntar sus labios con los suyos y besarle con fuerza y rudeza como es el como es "Sherlock" un beso tan seguro que incluso el mismísimo John no dudo en corresponderle abrazándolo del cuello pidiendo más, mas de esa lengua que acariciaba la suya que hacía que su cuerpo temblara que lo hacía sentir tan bien, tan jodidamente bien que no le importaba que después de besarle este dijera algo estúpido. No señor, John siguió besándole con fuerza, ambos lo hacían ambos se estaba olvidando del mundo exterior de la estupidez humana, de la estupidez irracional de Sherlock que hacía que John le comenzara amar de una manera tan rara que incluso a él le daba miedo, pero nada de eso importaba ahora, si le estaba besando con tanto cariño no importaba nada más.

— ¡Sherlock querido! — La voz del hermano de Sherlock, lo que causo que ambos se asustaran y sintieran un escalofrió al escucharlo subir al escucharlo tan cerca, al pensar que pasaría si los encontrara de esa manera, Sherlock se separo con rapidez de John y camino hasta la entrada donde miro a su hermano y le cerró la puerta en la cara.

— Un momento querido hermano.

John se quedo callado mirando a la nada trataba de acomodar sus ideas pero todo daba vueltas todo era ilógico y de alguna manera quería sabor porque se sentía de esa manera porque, deseaba mas de aquellos labios.

Sherlock le coloco una pequeña nota en las piernas para después ir a recibir a su "queridísimo hermano "

-Es porque eres mío y no puedo ser celoso de algo que ya es mío-


	4. R de Rey

Como todo buen detective y buena figura pública, Sherlock tenía o mejor dicho debía tener un enemigo o mejor aun, un "archi enemigo" ,uno que ni siquiera el se imaginaria, uno que no podría ser "cualquiera " si no el único, el inigualable "Moriarty" aquel sujeto que veía a Sherlock como un rey , como una persona fuera de lo normal , como una persona con la inteligencia capaz de entretenerlos de la tonta y estúpida vida común y corriente ,aquel que no era común , aquel que era el "rey" su "rey". Era un chico...un buen chico si es que eso podemos decir, un chico como cualquier otro, pero con una cualidad tan extraña que hacia sentir extraño a cualquiera...

Aquel día que lo conocieron, aquel jodido día en el que Sherlock , por fin conoció a su gran fan y a la ves su gran archi enemigo , fue un día tan pero tan largo que lo único que deseaban era dormir, dormir y no saber más de bombas. Pero de alguna extraña manera, nuevamente aquel loco, logro hacer que Sherlock se fijara en el que le intrigará y la curiosidad le comería las entrañas y joder era Sherlock no podía evitar salir corriendo como quinceañera tras su reglo tras aquel sujeto que le había citado en el lugar de su primer caso.

— tan impresionante, ¿verdad?—exclamo Moriarty quien miraba a Sherlock directamente a los ojos con aquella estúpida mirada de "homosexual" que tenía aquella maldita mirada de idiota —James Moriarty , solo te informo de mi nombre.

— No es que fuera de importancia, ¿por que mejor no te entregas ? Sabes que te ahorrarías la vergüenza de hacer que te atrapara nuevamente , de que descubra tus planes patéticos aún que admito que fue interesante y algo original al principio — Sherlock pauso un minutos mientras daba unos cuantos pasos para delante y bajaba la mirada para después tomar aire y volver a mirar aquel sujeto que aún le miraba con tanta lujuria.—¿ entonces que es lo que quieres que haga aquí? O mejor dicho ¿para qué me citaste aquí?.

— ¡ Mi querido Sherlock ! Si que eres iluso al pensar que solo te citaría aquí para charlar un rato contigo, te e estudiado por un tiempo ¡todos tus movimientos! Y sabes mi querido amigo el defecto más grande de un humano es el amor — Moriarty sonrió y chasquido sus dedos. De una de las puertas que se encontraban justo en medio de ambos una sombra se hizo presente y de aquella puerta blanca apareció John quien camino hasta donde se encontraban estos dos quedando en medio de ellos, con ambos brazos extendidos

—¡John! — exclamo Sherlock quien su rostro ahora estaba totalmente, y quien rápidamente regreso la mirada aquel idiota que reía, reía de una manera tan molesta que sherlock se juró a el mismo que lo mataría que le aria sufrir

—¡ahora lo ves! Incluso Sherlock el famosísimo sherlock ¡tiene miedo!

—suéltalo, ¡Suéltalo ahora !— grito sherlock furioso quien le exigía dejarlo, le estaba poniendo poco ver a John con todas esas bombas enzima y no saber si aquel idiota se atrevería a tocarlo hacer alguna estupidez, su cuerpo quería moverse , quería ir detrás de aquel idiota aquí en maldecía con todas las malas palabras que conocía las cuales eran muchas...demasiadas joder.

— ¿Acaso este hombre es algo más que tu compañero? — respondió Moriarty quien se dio la media vuelta —Que te sirva de lección, mi querido rey —

—Maldito idiota...—exclamo Sherlock quien sin pensarlo dos veces camino hasta donde estaba John y le quitó toda esa mierda de encima y la tiro aún lado

— Sherlock...yo Sherlock tomo de la cadera a John y lo jalo hasta el para abrasarme con fuerza, interrumpiendo lo que estaba apunto de decirle, pero joder, eso no le importaba no quería saber nada más , solo quería sentirlo tocarlo saber que ¡estaba aquí! Entero vivo, con el...

—Estoy bien Sherlock

—¡ Te amo! Te amo John — dijo en voz baja mientras le abrazaba con más fuerza sin querer soltarle.

— ¿no crees que estas exagerando un poco?— respondió John con voz temblorosa y un poco de vergüenza en ellas, sus mejillas estaban rojas, no podía evitarlo ni mucho menos esconderlo, era inútil era estúpido decir que no lo amaba que no deseaba que este le tocará y quede una jodida ves le hiciera suyo.

— Te amo...—la voz de John apenas era un suspiro pero lo suficientemente alta o baja para que Sherlock le escuchara y se separará de el para mirarlo directamente a los ojos. —también te amo John, también te amo... John no pudo evitar sonreír como niña como adolescente enamorada al ver aquellos ojos claros que le miraban aquellos ojos que le recordaban el cielo. Sherlock era su rey un rey tan extraño pero su rey al final de todo


	5. L de Listo

Irene era el nombre de aquella mujer, que logro sembrar temor y celos en John quien no olvidara y ni quiere olvidar el día, no quería ni merecía ser un día común y corriente esa mujer quien desde el primer momento en que la vio supo que no era una "mujer común y corriente" fue la mujer que logro que Sherlock se interesara un poco mas en ella que en las demás, fue la mujer que causo que John Watson el mismísimo John se diera cuenta de que esto era enserio, de que esa mujer realmente se enamoro de Sherlock, de que él podía sentir celos y temer que este le dejara por una mujer.

Aquel día, aquel jodido día en el que ella misma se dio cuenta, que John sentía algo mas por Sherlock, la manera en que lo miraba, la manera en que le hablaba, todos esos pequeños detalles ella lo había notado, ella lo sabía, sabia más que el, quien seguía negándolo con esa malditas palabras que resonaban a diario en la cabeza de Sherlock y le hacía sentir miserable esas cuantas palabras que decían "No soy gay" no John Watson no era gay y lo repetía con afirmación.

John e Irene, aquellas dos personas que lograron hacer que Sherlock actuara como idiota, quienes ahora mismo estaban frente a frente ya que aquella mujer se atrevió a lastimar a Sherlock, se atrevió hacerlo sentir miserable, y lo peor de todo se atrevió hacer que tocara el violín todo el día sin parar, eso le jodia a John le jodia ver a su "amigo" de esa manera

— ¡Listo!, le eh enviado el mensaje a Sherlock y ¿ahora qué? — Dijo en voz alta Irene quien le miraba desde lejos a John quien suspiro un poco se sentía aliviado al saber que esta le dejaba de mentir a Sherlock con su maldita muerte.

— Mas te vale, realmente él a estado muy mal estos últimos días, no deberías mentirle con algo tan fuerte como tu muerte.

— ¿Acaso es una amenaza? — Respondió al escuchar el tono de voz que estaba utilizando John era más que una amenaza era un reclamo eran celos y Irene lo sabía, lo sabía muy bien — ¿Te duele que Sherlock sienta algo por mi?

— ¿Disculpa? Acaso piensas que yo…No, no, no nada de eso no soy gay Insistió John quien respondió con temor ya que ni el sabía lo que sentía por aquel idiota.

— Sherlock es un ladrón, a robado dos corazones, solo te digo…cuidado cualquier descuido tuyo será mi éxito.

— Vale…

John suspiro y se dio media vuelta para largarse a su casa donde le esperaba su sofá con un buen café. Los días siguieron y siguieron el caso termino lo que no sabía John es que el caso no termino como el sabia o como le habían confirmado, nada de eso Irene estaba viva, y Sherlock se encontraba normal tocando y componiendo música nueva con su violín el cual tocaba enfrente de su ventana, por otro lado John estaba acostado en su cama pensando en todo lo que le había dicho Irene pero no solo eso, si no que estaba molesto con aquel idiota que tocaba el violín, ya que en este caso no habían estado tan juntos y le escondía cosas y él lo sabía, no le había dirigido la mirada ni le había echo caso en todas sus estupideces y provocaciones.

— ¡John! — Le llamo Sherlock quien había dejado de tocar el violín para ir hasta la puerta de su cuarto para llamarlo por tercera vez. —John háblame. — Siguió insistiendo mientras se acercaba más y mas a la cama donde se encontraba John acostado leyendo un buen libro "el hobbit" para ser más exactos.

— ¿Qué quieres? — John respondió sin darle ni siquiera importancia a lo que este le decía sin ni siquiera mirarle, estaba molesto o mejor dicho celoso, celoso de que Sherlock tuviera el numero de esa mujer, celoso de que le pusiera "la mujer"

— ¿Celos? Y no preguntes ni cómo es que lose.

— Pues claro, eres Sherlock todo lo sabes, y si todo lo sabes deberías saber que no quiero ni verte o hablarte y que hago un esfuerzo para estar hablándote y una cosa más estoy leyendo.

— John Watson, lo diré al aire espero que lo caches y entiendas, Irene no era nada importante para mí, quizás solo me llamo la atención, sabes gustar es un sentimiento muy normal un sentimiento inferior a lo que siento por ti…la única mujer que se atrevió a retarme intelectualmente la única mujer…

— Tu mujer. —Exclamo en voz alta John quien se puso de pie y dejo el libro a un lado azotándolo con fuerza en la cama, se canso estaba arto de que ella estuviera últimamente en todos los temas de conversación. —Tu mujer y es todo ahora si me permites necesito un lugar lejos de ti.

— ¿Te enoja? Tanto me amas…

— No se dé que hablas idiota.

Sherlock suspiro, lo cual sorprendió a John al verlo suspirar de esa manera, al ver como su cara cambiaba tan drásticamente y ver como se acercaba con fuerza hasta él y lo tomaba del brazo para tirarlo nuevamente a la cama e irse encima de él, tomándolo de ambas manos y quedando entre sus piernas, le miro por un buen rato, miraba sus ojos miraba sus labios, miraba y trataba de darle a entender con su mirada que lo amaba que lo amaba más que a nada

— Te amo, te amo John más que a nadie.

— Sherlock…— Un suspiro fue lo único que logro escuchar Sherlock un suspiro que casi le roba el aliento y lo envolvía en la locura, no pudo resistir más eso y lo beso con fuerza con rudeza con esa manera tan suya de ser dominante y hacerle suyo. John pateaba y movía los brazos trataba de no dejarse llevar por el momento, se suponía que estaba enojado, se suponía que él no quería saber más de él, pero joder le amaba y aun que nunca lo quisiera admitir estaba celoso, tan celoso que este beso causo que una pequeña lagrima se resbalara por su mejilla, al diablo con los celos y el enojo, al diablo con todo eso, Sherlock besaba, chupaba y mordía la lengua de John quien comenzó a corresponder a sus besos quien comenzó a responder a las caricias.

— John eres muy celoso…

Sherlock besaba y mordía con fuerza con rudeza y a veces con dulzura, ambos estaban comenzando a sentirse cada vez más y mas excitados, el beso comenzó a ser cada vez más y mas sucio las caricias comenzaban a tocar mas y explotar mucho más dentro, las manos lentamente comenzaron a desnudarse uno al otro ambos se quitaban la ropa ambos se tocaban sin temor y sin pena alguna.

Se tocaban sin decir ninguna palabra, sin hablarse ya que las palabras no eran necesarias, tan solo con mirarse sabían lo que se decían lo que sentían y lo mucho que se deseaban. Sherlock comenzó comenzaba a masturbar a John quien gemía y se abrazaba con fuerza a la espalda de Sherlock quien no resistía las ganas de hacerlo suyo, las ganas de estar dentro del, ambos se miraron por un momento para después darse un beso , un tierno y pequeño beso.

Sherlock lo tomo con fuerza de las piernas y con una fuerte envestida logro entrar dentro de John quien clavo sus uñas en su espalda y soltó un gemido.

— Sherlock…—Dijo en voz alta mientras se mordía los labios y trataba de aferrarse más a él.

Sherlock suspiro al sentir lo estrecho que estaba John por dentro, lo difícil que era envestir y lo placentero que era sentir como su miembro rosaba y agrandaba cada ves mas la entrada de John quien solo se dejaba llevar quien se dejaba acariciar y morder cada parte de su cuerpo, cada jodida parte tenía que ser de el tenía que ser de Sherlock y de nadie mas.

Se amaban, se amaban tanto que no podía evitar sonreírle cada ves que John le miraba cada ves que este pedía un beso. Sherlock reia, de felicidad al saber que este le amaba que este podía sentir celos por el, que su plan de ponerlo celoso dieron frutos, Sherlock lo sabia, sabia que era jodidamente listo y le encantaba utilizar esa inteligencia suya para tener resultados como estos.

— Te amo John.


End file.
